First Impression
by ManiakoPixel
Summary: Desde su inicio y a traves de lo que es tener un virus de computadora viviendo contigo en el sentido mas literal de la palabra. Dexter/Freakazoid
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION: Esto esta hecho en forma de oneshot (historias cortas) de modo que el principio esta conectado con el segundo, sin embargo a partir de ahi puede llegar a cambiar. No se asuste si encuentra la categoria completado y no lo parece, pues puede que lo este en algun termino.**

 **Disfrute la lectura**

* * *

Dexter Douglas nunca pensó en ser más que el friki al cual todos molestaban y a quien las chicas nunca se fijarían, la sola idea de cambiar esa posición le era infinitamente ridícula y tan descabellada que era más preferible para él, seguir alimentando su obsesión hacia el mundo tecnológico, y aislarse de su propia realidad, creando una vida perfecta a través del computador.

La alarma sonó a las siete en punto como todos los días, Dexter se levantó de la mesa del computador y fregó sus ojos para sacar el entumecimiento de estos, claramente no había recordado quedarse hasta tarde y mucho menos dormirse sentado allí, dirigió su mano a su mejilla por instinto y sintió una humedad extraña, volvió a pasar su mano para quitar toda sensación, sintió un atisbo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que la humedad era producto de la baba que dejo caer en el teclado a la hora de dormir (cosa que nunca antes se había dado cuenta hasta ahora), también notó que su ropa seguía siendo la misma que llevaba puesta el día anterior (ya debía estar sucia, no había salido de la habitación o algo parecido, pero tampoco salió del frente del ordenador). Se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar un nuevo conjunto de ropa, hasta que Duncan lo sorprendió con sus fuerte golpes en la puerta, lo que le daría a deducir que debía ser muy urgente lo que fuese que necesitara (aunque para Duncan, hasta golpearlo antes de levantarse era algo realmente importante para él).

-Apresúrate idiota! Mama me dijo que venga a buscarte para abrir los regalos!

 _Oh por Dios._

Lo había olvidado.

 _Hoy es navidad_.


	2. ¿Quienes somos?

**ATENCION: Esto esta hecho en forma de oneshot (historias cortas) de modo que el principio esta conectado con el segundo, sin embargo a partir de ahí puede llegar a cambiar. No se asuste si encuentra la categoría completado y no lo parece, pues puede que lo este en algún termino.**

 **Disfrute la lectura**

* * *

-Bueno- pensó Dexter- al menos no me han regalado calcetines o ropa como el año pasado, o el año antes que ese, o el anterior a ese…

Desarmo su computadora para insertar en esta su nueva adquisición, el tan ansiado chip pinacle, el mismo que había codiciado desde que lo vio en una de esas revistas científicas que solía pedirle a su profesor de tecnología.

Se conectó al internet y lo primero que salto fue la casilla de contraseñas. Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo, estas cosas no funcionaban sin contraseñas específicas, y con el desorden que tenía en su habitación, sería una verdadera travesía encontrarlo.

Dexter se arrastró por el suelo limpiando la basura en donde podría o no estar el libro de códigos, dejando la computadora a disposición de su travieso gato, que al ver una mariposa revolotear en el teclado, se dignó a mover su amorfo cuerpo he ir por ella, dejando así, un código muy extraño en la pantalla.

-Lo tengo!- festejo el niño. Fue hacia la computadora y se quedó impresionado al ver ya un código en la casilla, para luego ver de nuevo a su gato, que se estaba comiendo la mariposa.

-Sr Chubbykins, largo de allí- espanto al gato, que con toda la pereza del mundo se bajó de la silla y fue a dormir al piso a pocos pasos.-Pareciera que nunca te alimento, gato tonto-

 **DELETE**

* * *

En sí, es raro que tu computadora tenga un portal extraño en la pantalla. Es raro que este mismo te traque y te lleve dentro del computador y que en este mismo haya un extraño mundo hecho de cables y discos duros, tornillos e información. Pero es aún más raro que de un momento a otro, ya no te sientas como tú mismo, si no como alguien más, algo así como una experiencia extra corporal donde ese cuerpo conocido como tuyo tenga otra pigmentación y otra vestimenta; también otra cara y otra personalidad.

* * *

De a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos pesados que tenía, ignorando un poco el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volver a cerrar sus ojos y quedar en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Lo primero que vio fue su techo, algunas manchas de humedad y algunas telarañas consiguieron su atención. Se dio vuelta con dificultad y escucho un maullido.

Un gato obeso y naranja lo miraba con estupefacción, congelado.

-Gato, GATO, **GATO**!- empezó a levantar la voz, mostrando una sonrisa cínica lo que produjo que el animal saliese disparado tratando de huir por la ventana, solo logrando chocarse con el vidrio esta.

-que gato tonto!- reía el ser.

Miro a su alrededor, todo le parecía tan conocido, y desconocido al mismo tiempo, esto era suyo, sin embargo algo no encajaba. _Él no encajaba_.

-Este lugar no es como lo recuerdo, ES MUCHO MEJOR!-

Se tiró en la cama y abraso con apego la almohada mientras se acomodaba mejor, lanzo un suspiro y miro al suelo para encontrar una historieta, que extrañamente sabía que estaría allí, busco una página específica y empezó a leer.

- _Oye! No toques eso!, apenas y voy a la mitad!_ \- una voz en lo profundo de su mente le hablo. El ser se alarmo y miro a todos lados, por si llegaba a ver a esa entidad que le hablaba, pero no vio a nadie.

-Hola?-

Se acercó al espejo sin saberlo, y al reflejarse solo vio a un chico asustado, que al verlo se asustó aún más.

-HOLA DEXTER!- dijo enérgicamente el ser, el otro sin embargo no compartía el mismo entusiasmo.

- _Esto es una broma?! Quién eres?!_

-…..! ….?- ¿Quién era él?- No lo sé…

 _-Como que no lo sabes?!, que haces en mi cuerpo?! Sácame de donde quiera que este!-_

Dexter Douglas nunca fue un ser violento, pero el desconocimiento de su situación lo sacaba de su zona de confort y eso lo volvía extremadamente irritable.

-No en serio, no se quién soy, bueno, si se quién soy, pero no puedo llamarme Dexter también o sí?- el ser dio una ligera sonrisa al joven histérico.

Dexter se sorprendió y se horrorizo en igual medida. Que esa cosa era él? Pero cómo? Ese era su cuerpo! No podía ser que…. Entonces comprendió. El chip. El chip tenía algo extraño y ahora lo envolvió a él con su… _virus?_

-Oye, estas bien?- el ser azulado lo llamo. Dexter decidió calmarse y entablar una conversación más civilizada con lo que sería su oportunidad para salir de donde sea que estuviera cautivo.

 _-Sí, sí, estoy bien, empecemos de nuevo quieres?. Soy Dexter Douglas y tú eres?...-_ ya habían pasado por esto, pero esperaba que con calma, el ser supiera darle una respuesta más satisfactoria.

El ser azulado parecía más feliz del cambio de actitud de Dexter- Ya te lo dije! Soy tu, pero no podemos llamarnos lo mismo, sería una confusión total!, qué tal si me llamas….- miro a todos lados, buscando algo que le pudiera dar su nuevo nombre. En el suelo, olvidado, encontró la historieta que estaba leyendo, vio al personaje en su atuendo y su pose poco convencional- _que fenómeno-_ pensó el ser, y como caído del cielo, miro al reflejo del espejo con una sonrisa que incomodo al otro muchacho.

-Fenomenoide- Dijo por lo bajo. El otro, no pareció haberlo escuchado, pues le pidió que lo repitiera de nuevo.- Puedes llamarme….Fenomenoide- haciendo una pose de súper héroe, el otro creyó que ese iba a ser el nombre más ridículo que se utilizaría para llamar a otra persona, aunque, extrañamente le fuera como anillo al dedo. Un momento, podía considerar a _eso _ como persona si quiera?

 _-Bien, Fenomenoide, ya que terminamos con las formalidades, podrías por favor sacarme de aquí?_ \- el nombre en su lengua le hacía sentir extraño. El otro adolescente salió de su estupor y miro al espejo, le sonrió.

-Claro!, dime cómo?- _Oh Dios mío, dime por favor que no ha dicho eso…_

 _-NO SABES COMO SACARME DE AQUÍ?!_ \- la poca tranquilidad que tenía hace algunos segundos, se esfumo tan rápido como vino.

-no- sin embargo, la otra entidad en esa habitación parecía completamente indiferente a su sufrimiento. Dexter empezó a desesperarse el doble que antes, quería arrancarse el pelo de su cuerpo cabelludo, matar a sus padres por darle algo que ponía en peligro su vida, pues de seguro tenia por allí alguna advertencia pero no tuvieron la mínima de atención para leerlo, matar a su gato por meter ese maldito código al teclado y matar a esa entidad por ser tan inútil en esa situación, aunque a juzgar por su cambio de actitud, ya habrá visto la desesperación que trae encima.

-Oye oye oye Dexter, cálmate si?, solo estaba bromeando, se cómo podemos cambiar de cuerpos!-Dexter lo paro en seco y lo miro furico –

Lo siento?... no en serio, lo lamento, solo es que no quiero irme tan rápido de aquí!, me encanta este lugar! Me encanta saber que puedo respirar! Es tan simple y tan maravilloso! Y sabía que ni bien sabrías la palabra desconecta…-

 _ **DESCONECTAR!**_

De pronto los papeles cambiaron, Dexter estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo y Fenomenoide… tristemente en el espejo.

- _…lo dirías para que me vaya._ \- El joven miro al suelo acongojado y triste, lastimosamente a si paso.

-NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE TOMAR LOS CUERPOS DE LA GENTE Y ESPERAR QUE TE LO DEJEN PARA QUE TE DIBIERTAS!- Dexter no tuvo tiempo de ver la tristeza del otro, su furia ya alcanzaba el límite de ahogarlo con ella.

 _-Lo sé si! Planeaba que lo habláramos bien, pero por favor Dexter, es la primera vez que tengo un cuerpo físico, no me dejes aquí, después de todo, ya estamos juntos en esto._ \- Decía el joven azul con una sonrisa esperanzadora, sin embargo esta cayó al ver el ceño fruncido del otro.

-NO, MIRA… olvídalo, debo ir al baño-

Dexter salió de la habitación, dejando a la otra entidad, más triste de lo que estuvo alguna vez en su corta vida.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Lo siento, debia sacarlo de mi sistema, cuando termine el otro lo subire lo mas rapido posible. Gracias por su lectura sin embargo.**_


End file.
